Vertebral compression fractures (“VCF”) represent a common spinal injury and may result in prolonged disability. Generally speaking, VCF involves collapsing of one or more vertebral bodies in the spine. VCF usually occurs in the lower vertebrae of the thoracic spine or the upper vertebrae of the lumbar spine. VCF generally involves fracture of the anterior portion of the affected vertebral body. VCF may result in deformation of the normal alignment or curvature, e.g., lordosis, of the vertebral bodies in the affected area of the spine. VCF and/or related spinal deformities may result, for example, from metastatic diseases of the spine, from trauma or may be associated with osteoporosis. Until recently, doctors were limited in how they could treat VCF and related deformities.
Recently, minimally invasive surgical procedures for treating VCF have been developed. These procedures generally involve the use of a cannula or other access tool inserted into the posterior of the targeted vertebral body, usually through the pedicles.
In one such procedure, a cannula or bone needle is passed through the soft tissue of the patient's back. Once properly positioned, a small amount of polymethylmethacrylate (PMMA) or other orthopedic bone cement is pushed through the needle into the targeted vertebral body. This technique may be effective in the reduction or elimination of fracture pain, prevention of further collapse, and a return to mobility in patients. However, this technique typically does not reposition the fractured bone into its original size and/or shape and, therefore, may not address the problem of spinal deformity due to the fracture.
Other treatments for VCF generally involve two phases: (1) reposition or restoration of the original height of the vertebral body and consequent lordotic correction of the spinal curvature; and (2) augmentation or addition of material to support or strengthen the fractured or collapsed vertebral body.
One such treatment involves inserting, through a cannula, a catheter having an expandable member into an interior volume of a fractured vertebral body, wherein the interior volume has a relatively soft cancellous bone surrounded by fractured cortical bone therein. The expandable member is expanded within the interior volume in an attempt to restore the vertebral body towards its original height. The expandable member is removed from the interior volume, leaving a void within the vertebral body. PMMA or other bone filler material is injected through the cannula into the void to stabilize the vertebral body. The cannula is then removed and the cement cures to augment, fill or fix the vertebral body.
Another approach for treating VCF involves inserting an expandable mesh graft bladder or containment device into the targeted vertebral body. The graft bladder remains inside the vertebral body after it is inflated with PMMA or an allograft product.
It is desirable in the art to provide a safe and effective apparatus and method for aiding and/or augmenting fractured or otherwise damaged vertebral bodies and other bones.